Death Valley
by fra235
Summary: Hotch reagisce molto male, quando Emily indaga sotto copertura da sola, senza il supporto del Taem


Autore:fra235

Titolo: Death VAlley

Rating: T+

Categoria: Romantico

Avvertimenti: Qualche parola un po' forte, ma nessun termine che non abbiate usato voi per prime in alcune occasioni.

Personaggi/coppia: Hotch/Prentiss

Spoilers: No spoiler

AN:  
>Disclaimer:Criminal Minds non<br>mi appartiene, (ma ne potremmo discutere) i personaggi sono di Jeff Davis e non ci guadagno nulla. (solo i vostri commenti)

-

Erano giorni che vagavano senza riuscire ad avere una traccia, un indizio che conducesse all'assassino. Stando ai movimenti dell'assassino, rapiva le sue vittime tra i tra il Nevada, la California e l'Arizzona, abbandonandone poi i corpi nel deserto! Avevano interrogato le famiglie, visitato i luoghi dei rapimenti e i luoghi dell'abbandono, senza avere però una traccia attendibile di dove portasse le sue vittime nei tre giorni che le teneva prima di abbandonarle.  
>Il senso d'impotenza si stava facendo strada nel team, e la telefonata dello sceriffo di Bullhead City, al centro di comando del Nevada a LV dove si trovava il team, non aveva aiutato le cose.<br>La sera precedente, alle 7pm scadevano i tre giorni per l'ultima vittima rapita, e il messaggio del SI alle forze dell'ordine derideva il fatto che anche questa volta la polizia e l'FBI avevano fallito. La foto del cadavere della ragazza bionda, impiccata ad un albero nel deserto, non lasciava spazio a dubbi. Aveva ucciso la sua ottava vittima.  
>Hotch era furibondo, e dopo aver fatto una riunione con il suo team e le forze di polizia, aveva mandato tutti a dormire, domani la ricerca del corpo avrebbe richiesto un notevole sforzo, oltre al fatto che dovevano fermare il SI prima che rapisse nuovamente.<br>Mentre il team si reca a dormire, Hotch si sofferma alla stazione di polizia per studiare ancora una volta il profilo stilato insieme al team, oltre al profilo geografico stilato da Reid. Qualcosa non coincideva! I rapimenti sono avvenuti nello spazio confinante dei tre stati, nelle città più vicine al confine, ma i corpi sono sempre stati rinvenuti nella Death Valley, nelle valli intorno a Funeral Mountain, in territorio dello stato della California. I dati si accumulano nella sua testa, e quando proprio si confondono tra essi, Hotch decide di andare in hotel a dormire.  
>Lungo la breve strada che separa il distretto dall'hotel, sente nel parcheggio l'inconfondbile voce di Emily, che parla con qualcuno, anzi no, sta litigando contro qualcuno, di cui non riconosce la voce.<br>La ragazza scende dalla fiammante Lamborghini gialla, e chinandosi verso il guidatore gli grida: "e la prossima volta, quando una donna dice NO, è NO! Non spingerla ad estrarre il badge e la pistola per convincerti a riportarla in albergo" dice battendo una pugno sull'auto, prima che questa scomaprisse tra le luci artificiali della città di Las Vegas.  
>"Prentiss, vai in cerca di grane a tarda notte, disobbedendo al mio ordine di andare a dormire?" dice Hotch stando nella penombra.<br>Emily è rabbiosa per essersi fatta abbindolare, e cercando di raccogliere tutta la calma interiore dai più remoti angoli del suo corpo cerca di rispondere ad Hotch in modo calmo. "LV è la città più grande vicina sia alle città dei rapimenti, sia ai luoghi dell'abbandono. Ho pensato che il nostro SI abbia conosciuto o incontrato le vittime qui. Tutte avevano soggiornato a LV nei sei mesi precedenti alla scomparsa e alla morte. Mi sono tirata a lucido ed ho lanciato qualche amo…" dice la ragazza con un sorriso imbarazzato, ben sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto indagare da sola, meno che mai senza dire al team che stava andando sotto copertura…  
>"Prentiss, non devi indagare da sola, è pericoloso. E il fatto che tu abbia dovuto estrarre la pistola per farti accompagnare in hotel ne è la prova. Se vuoi andare sotto copertura lo fai con il team che ti copre le spalle. Ti ha fatto del male?" domanda Hotch con una punta di apprensione nella voce.<br>"mi ha afferrata per un braccio, per farmi salire in auto, ma quando ho estratto pistola e credenziali, è diventato un agnellino e gli ho fatto fare da taxista" risponde quasi divertita la ragazza.  
>"Vai a dormire Prentiss, domani sarà una giornata difficile, ti voglio riposata e lucida. Approfondiremo anche il tuo suggerimento sul dove ha incontrato le vittime" dice Hotch, mentre entrando nella hall dell'hotel accompagna la ragazza al suo piano, aggiungendo poco prima di entrare nella sua stanza "bel vestito!"<br>La ragazza sorride e va a dormire.  
>Aaron si siede sul letto, e guardando la sua immagine riflessa dallo specchio di uomo di mezza età, ma ancora piacente con colletto sbottonato, cravatta sciolta e maniche arrotolate che ripensa ad una giovane donna…. Decide di stemperare la situazione con una doccia fredda, prima che il testosterone prenda decisioni che Aaron non prenderebbe.<br>Il rientro di Em nel team, non era stato facile. JJ era a conoscenza del fatto che non fosse morta, ma gli altri hanno avuto non poche difficoltà ad accettare da prima il fatto di aver pianto la morte di una persona cara, che non era davevro morta, e poi il fatto di sentirsi traditi. Dopo un' iniziale diffidenza, Penelope aveva iniziato a riavvicinarsi alla sua amica di un tempo, anche se il rapporto che avevano in precedenza era ancora lontano. Rossi, era quello che forse era "passato sul fatto" più velocemente, nella sua carriera aveva perso e "ritrovato" molti amici e colleghi, ed era quello che dall'alto della sua esperienza aveva meglio compreso le motivazioni che avevano spinto Em a fingersi morta. Il loro rapporto era ancora solido.  
>Derek e Reid erano le persone con cui Emily aveva più difficoltà a relazionarsi.<br>Reid, aveva avuto una reazione del tutto inaspettata per una persona della sua intelligenza. Ma ben sapeva Aaron che quando si tratta di rapporti interpersonali, il QI non ha voce in capitolo… si era arrabbiato come un bambino, e dopo un sorriso stentato, il giorno in cui è tornata, si è allontanato dal gruppo, isolandosi. Emily raccontava ad Aaron, alla sera al telefono che ogni volta che cercava di parlare con Reid, lui si allontanava, diceva di avere da fare, o s'isolava in un silenzio profondo; rendendo vani tutti i tentativi della ragazza di riallacciare un rapporto.  
>Il rapporto con Derek, invece aveva fatto passi avanti. Emily e Derek si erano affrontati, avevano litigato, Derek aveva gridato ad Emily tutta la sua rabbia, tutto il dolore che aveva provato quando lei era stesa a terra con un paletto che la passava da parte a parte, quando lei gli stringeva debolmente le mani, e tutte le notti passate a pensare "se solo fossi arrivato prima…" "se solo avessi premuto di più sulla ferita…" "se solo…"; per poi ammettere tra le lacrime a se stesso, che se lui avesse dovuto difendere la sua famiglia, il suo team, anche lui avrebbe preso la decisione che aveva preso Em, solo che non era ancora pronto a mettere la sua vita nelle sue mani.<br>Derek voleva bene ad Emily, ma la strada era ancora un po' lunga prima di ritornare al rapporto di un tempo.  
>Hotch aveva molti problemi ad affiancarla a Derek o Reid sul campo, meno che mai si poteva prospettare un'uscita tutti insieme. Ed era per questo motivo che spesso si ritrovava ad affiancare Em a JJ o a Rossi, o ancora più spesso a se stesso, per svariati motivi, non ultimo quello che avendola al suo fianco gli dava l'impressione che avrebbe potuto difenderla meglio.<br>la mattina successiva Aaron scese a colazione, e vide parte del team al tavolo, tutti tranne JJ ed Emily che giunsero poco dopo, entrambe avvolte in una tailleur con gonna a tubino sopra il ginocchio, nera per Emily, blu per JJ, ed entrambe avvolte in una camicia bianca e decolte classico con tacco 8. Dopo un momento di esitazione, Hotch spiega al team che le ragazze sarebbero andate a far leva sulla famiglia di una delle vittime in California. La famiglia aveva fatto resistenza a collaborare a seguito di credenze religiose, Aaron sperava che con due donne, vestite con classe (e non con pantaloni cargo, come sarebbe stato quando lavorano sul campo) e senza pistola nella fondina (ma nella borsa) la madre della terza vittima avrebbe lasciato loro osservare la casa, e magari spiegare un po' loro come una persona tanto credente fosse giunta nella hall di un hotel di Las Vegas.  
>Giunti alla stazione di polizia, un assembramento di reporter ostruiva l'ingresso, e Hotch non potè fare altro che grugnire il suo disappunto.<br>Dopo una breve chiaccherata con JJ, Hotch decide di andare con Emily in California, mentre JJ avrebbe gestito i reporter a Las Vegas.  
>Verso le 11 della mattina, i due si mettono in auto, con l'intento di arrivare in california in serata, dormire e rientrare il pomeriggio successivo, dopo aver parlato con la madre della vittima.<br>Il viaggio scorre tranquillo, con qualche difficoltà da parte di Aaron di tenere gli occhi sulla strada, invece che sulle gambe di Em.  
>Emily suggerisce ad Aaron di prendere la strada che attraversa il Deserto, avrebbero impiegato meno tempo, rispetto all'interstatale, oltre al fatto che avrebbero attraversato i luoghi dell'abbandono, quindi molto probabilmente avrebbero percorso una parte di strada che aveva percorso l'assassino.<br>Il sole è alto nel cielo in una giornata di fine luglio, e naenche un albero, un edificio a fare ombra nel mezzo del deserto.  
>Dopo qualche centinaio di kilometri, hotch si rende conto che il SUV ha qualche problema, poiché la temperatura dell'acqua del radiatore si stava alzando vertigionasamente. Man mano che i due si addentravano nel deserto, la temperatura del radiatore si alza sempre più, così come si scaldano gli animi all'interno del SUV. Hotch ha voluto affrontare il discorso "uomo in Lamborghini" ancora una volta, per spingerla a farsi dire cosa le aveva fatto quella persona per spingerla ad estrarre la pistola, ma Emily non aveva voglia di farsi giudicare da lui.<br>"ascolta, Emily, a me puoi dirlo cosa ti ha fatto quell'uomo. Ti ha toccata? Ti ha baciata? Lo posso far arrestare, chiamo Rossi…"  
>Cercava di mantenerte un tono di voce calmo.<br>"hotch, non ci ha neanche provato a toccarmi quell'uomo, non ti preoccupare, non mi devi trattare come una bambola di porcellana, sono una ragazza adulta, so come difendermi." Rispondeva sempre più spazzientita Em.  
>La rabbia di Hocth, per non sapere esattamente cosa quell'uomo aveva fatto ad Emily, cresceva, come la temperatura del radiatore del SUV.<br>La ragazza, iniziò allora a raccontare ad hotch della sera precedente,e lo faceva con tono sensuale, quasi come fosse un racconto erotico.  
>"quando ci hai mandato in hotel, sono passata dalla Hall ad acquistare quel stupendo vestito corto, col collo alla coreana e smanicato, mi sono depilata e sono andata al Palms. Questo giovane imprenditore mi ha avvicinato, ed ha iniziato a flirtare con me, dicendomi quanto ero bella, quanto era bella e soffice la mia pelle…"<br>"Ti ha toccata?" chiese quasi gridando Hocth!  
>Ammiccando ad Hotch, Emily iniziò a raccontare: "si è avvicinato alle mie spalle, e sfiorandole leggermente, ha fatto scendere la sua mano verso le vita. Non mi ha toccata, era più una carezza, uno sfiorare la mia pelle che immediatamente ha reagito. Mi ha fatto venire i brividi, quando le sue labbra hanno sfiorato il mio collo, e le sue mani hanno accarezzato le mie cosce, per poi risalire delicatamento verso i miei fianc…."<br>Un forte strattone e l'improvvisa fermata dell'auto, fecero interrompere il racconto ad Emily, che quasi stupita si gira verso Hotch che con gli occhi chiusi cercava di raccogliere la calma interiore.  
>L'uomo scese dall'auto sbattendo la portiera, e togliendosi la giacca si diresse verso il cofano fumante dell'auto!<br>Stando seduta in auto, Emily poteva sentire le imprecazioni di Hocth contro l'auto, il deserto e l'universo…  
>Sapeva di aver tirato la corda con Hotch.<br>Era perfettamente consapevole di aver esagerato a raccontare quelle cose a Hocth, ma si divertiva troppo vederlo fremere. Ne aveva già avuto una prova quando una sera si erano visti dopo un appuntamento al buio che lei aveva avuto con un amico di Pen. Aaron si contorceva le mani mentre lei raccontava del ristorante… Emily era perfettamente a conoscenza dell'effetto che lei aveva su Hocth, e talvolta si divertiva con questo. Ma oggi lo stoico Hocth stava esplodendo, esattamente come il radiatre surriscaldato del SUV.  
>Scese dall'auto, cercando di rivolgergli la parola, ma il capo dell'unità era furibondo, e la sua rabbia esplose ulteriormente quando prendendo il suo IPhone vide la completa assenza di campo, quindi la completa impossibilità di comunicare col team o con chi avrebbe potuto soccorrerli.<br>In un gesto di stizza estrema, scaraventò il suo telefono in terra, contro una roccia, ed Emily non potè fare altro che guardarlo andare in frantumi.  
>Il suo sguardo ero sorpreso e un po' timoroso quando guardò Hotch in faccia, da parte sua lui gli domandò con fare furibondo: "Cosa c'è? Non posso arrabbiarmi anche io? Siamo fermi nel bel mezzo del deserto, alle tre del pomeriggio con 45°C sotto il sole. l'auto non funziona, non abbiamo acqua da mettere nel radiatore, i cellulari non hanno segnale e tu mi racconti di come un viscido pieno di soldi ti ha accarezzato e toccato, mentre metteva la sua schifosissima lingua nella tua bocca? Non posso arrabbiarmi?" disse Hocth scaraventando anche la giacca a terra, prima di mettere le mani sui fianchi ed osservare la bruna ragazza.<br>Raccattando tutta la calma che la situazione le concedeva di avere (sapeva che se avesse sbroccato anche lei, si sarebbero sparati a vicenda in mezzo al deserto), Emily guardò l'uomo in viso e disse: "sei geloso!"  
>"Geloso? Io? E per quale motivo? Non ho motivo di essere geloso! Devo essere geloso di uno che ha un sacco di soldi? Perché devo essere geloso? E di cosa poi? Tu ed io mica siamo una coppia! io e Marilyn siamo una coppia, tu ed io non siamo una coppia!" disse Aaron allontanandosi e raccogliendo quel che rimaneva del suo cellulare.<br>"Marilyn è una bambola gonfiabile che tieni sopra il mobile della camera da letto perché Jack non venga a conoscenza di avere una matrigna di plastica!" disse Emily non trattenendo più la sua rabbia.  
>"Bhè, almeno Marilyn non va per bar alla sera, semi svestita ad abborare ragazzi in Lamborghini per poi farsi toccare e baciare da loro" disse ancora Aaron.<br>Emily era furibonda, gli lanciò il cellulare (che era la prima cosa che aveva in mano) e si andò a sedere all'ombra del SUV.  
>Aaron rimase a guardare la ragazza che lentamente si sedeva e metteva la testa tra le sue mani, aveva esagerato e ne era consapevole, ma la rabbia era uscita tutta insieme.<br>Dopo aver fatto finta di guardare il radiatore (di cui però non ci capiva nulla), Aaron si andò a sedere delicatamente al fianco della ragazza.  
>Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui l'uomo cercava le giuste parole, aaron iniziò a parlare "Em… io…"<br>"VAFFANCULO AARON! Vai-a-fare-in-culo! Fammi un richiamo perché ho insultato il mio capo, cambiami unità, fai quello che devi fare, ma adesso lasciami in pace! Non ti voglio sentire parlare, non ti voglio vedere! Fai cosa vuoi, ma non mi rivolgere la parola!" disse la ragazza con la voce rotta dal pianto.  
>Ad aaron non rimaneva che appoggiare la testa all'auto ed aspettare che qualcuno li trovasse…<br>Aveva incasinato tutto! Aveva fatto arrabbiare l'unica persona a cui voleva davvero bene!  
>L'unica parsona dopo Haley, che gli aveva toccato il cuore.<br>Quando il sole cese sul deserto, l'aria iniziava ad essere fredda, i due non si erano rivolti la parola per tutto il pomeriggio, o meglio…. Aaron ci aveva provato, con scarsi risultati. La loro comunicazione era ridotta a piccole comunicazioni di Aaron, del tipo: "bevi dell'acqua, bagnati le tempie e i polsi, hai caldo…." E a grugniti da parte di Emily.  
>La ragazza era seduta a terra, appoggiata all'auto, con le ginocchia strette tra le braccia, quando accostandosi alle sue spalle, Aaron la avvolse in una coperta che aveva trovato sul SUV. Rimasero abbracciati per un po' prima che Aaron trovasse il coraggio e le parole da dire ad Emily.<br>"Mi dispiace, sono un cretino! Solo che sentendo che quel rifiuto umano ti ha toccata, ti ha baciata… non ci ho più visto! …  
>Sono geloso! Sono sicuramente geloso! Ma non posso dirtelo, non posso dimostrartelo. Volevo essere io a baciarti il collo, accarezzarti le gambe… ma non posso! Il mio ruolo…" lasciò la frase a metà, sentendo che le spalle di Emily si rilassavano contro il suo petto.<br>"non mi ha toccata, non mi ha baciata… ha cercato di abbordarmi con una frase da rimorchio anni 70, e io ho fatto finta di starci, ma non mi ha sfiorata, fino a quando mi ha preso il braccio per spingermi in auto, quando poi ho estratto la pistola e il badge!" disse Emily.  
>Aaron la strinse a se più forte.<br>"a me non frega nulla delle regole del BAU! A volte le regole sono fatte per essere infrante!" disse emily con un filo di voce, girando leggermente la testa, per baciare il collo di Aaron  
>I due rimasero abbracciati per un periodo di tempo che sembrava eterno, scambiandosi piccoli baci e piccole carezze. Verso le nove, Aaron andò a cercare qualche barretta energetica nel kit di soppravivenza del SUV, cenarono insieme, prima di sistemarsi sul sedile posteriore del SUV per la notte. Restarono abbracciati tutta la notte, ma non si spinsero mai oltre a qualche casto bacio o qualche casta carezza.<br>Piccoli rumori svegliarono aaron poco prima dell'alba. La sensazione di Emily stretta al suo petto lo faceva stare bene, ma qualcosa lo rendeva nervoso. All'esterno del SUV, aveva sentito avvicinare un Pick Up, a luci spente.  
>"Emily! Emily! Sveglia! C'è qualcuno fuori dal SUV!" disse nell'oscurità. Entrambi si fermarono, e mentre Aaron sgattaiolava all'esterno dell'auto, Emily era pronta ad accogliere lo sconosciuto armata di Glock.<br>L'uomo aprì la porta improvvisamente, avventandosi su Emily "Sarete puniti dal giudizio di Dio onnipotente, fornicatori" ma non fece in tempo a sfiorare la donna col coltello che aveva in mano, che Hocth lo afferra alle spalle scaraventandolo a terra, lo ammanetta mentre Emily lo teneva sotto tiro con la pistola.  
>"Donna! Dio ti punirà, per aver giaciuto insieme ad un uomo nello stesso letto! Così come ha punito le donne prima di te! Hanno trovato la redenzione prima di morire, hanno chiesto perdono!" farneticava l'uomo.<br>I due agenti, caricarono l'uomo sul suo stesso Pick up, dirigendosi verso Las Vegas.  
>Arrivarono in città alle primo ore dell'alba, e si diressero direttamente alla stazione di polizia, dove poco a poco giunsero gli altri colleghi del team.<br>In accordo col resto del team, avrebbero fatto ritorno a DC, in serata, così Emily ed Arron avrebbero potuto espletare le carte del caso e usufruire ancora di un paio di ore di sonno, oltre che di una doccia.  
>Un leggero bussare distrasse Aaron, il quale si procurò un taglio col rasoio. Vestito solo di un asciugamano si diresse ad aprire, dove una Emily in pantaloncini e maglietta bussava alla sua porta.<br>"ascolta… io… " iniziò a dire imbarazzata la ragazza  
>"posso entrare?" disse infine.<br>Spostandosi per farla passare, Aaron chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, e prima ancora che Emily potesse dire qualcosa la prese tra le sue braccia, baciandola con loro labbra si unirono con ardore, le loro lingue di cercavano con lussuria, per poi aggrovigliarsi e rilasciarsi in una battaglia delicata e accattivante allo stesso tempo. Ruppero il bacio, stando appoggiati fronte contro fronte, petto contro petto, senza dire nulla, lasciando solo qualche bacetto sul naso, labbra, guance.  
>Erano le dieci del mattino, e il jet sarebbe decollato alle cinque, avevano alcune ore per stare insieme.<br>Passarono un sacco di tempo a parlare a e coccolarsi, prioma di addormentarsi, esausti, sul letto abbracciati.


End file.
